


sending up a golden fire

by ofsevenseas



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart, knight for the forces of the light, meets Eggsy, confused baby angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sending up a golden fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](http://m1211nasu.tumblr.com/post/122856364225), in which C plays enabler and I fall for it, endlessly.
> 
> C: This totally looks like Harry is summoning shit  
> Me: He's summoning a demon but accidentally gets baby angel Eggsy?  
> C: And then what?  
> *curls up with head on hands*  
> Me: Probably a lot of athletic killing from Harry 'murder peacock' Hart 
> 
> 25 minutes later, this happened.

In the run-up to most fucked up situations, as in this one, Harry and Percival came across rumours that someone had managed to summon and trap the Singer of Dawn against his will and were planning to kill him in order to create some sort of hell-mouth. Before they could confirm their intel or send one of the more experienced knights, Lancelot, true to form, ran off all half-cocked and got himself possessed by a demon. Percival had had to sedate Lancelot and then for good measure lock him in a thousand-year oak for the sedation to stick, leaving Harry the only one to investigate.

Harry gets to the source of the unusual energy signatures without any problems, but he must have had tripped some sort of boundary ward at the edge of the church, because about 50 very angry occultists have since appeared and are currently crowding him into the conveniently placed pentacle hidden underneath the altar. Not to be outdone, Harry taps his umbrella to the ground, releasing Kingsman's knight insignia to summon their most destructive spells. He apologizes to Merlin for the inevitable mess in advance, and removes the skeleton of his umbrella, hefting the length of blessed oak in his hands. 

He plans to kill the entire cabal standing in his way, or die doing it, when he feels a set of hands settle on his shoulders, grip light and certain.

He tenses up, because Merlin hadn't sensed any demonic activity and he really doesn't fancy being exploded into a million tiny pieces like the last time someone summoned a level 5 abyssal and forgot restraining charms.

And then the thing, whoever - _whatever_ \- it is, whispers "Godspeed, sir knight" into his ear, a rush of strength steadying him through the onslaught of power coming his way. Harry doesn't hesitate, cutting his way through everyone in this coven, none of their spells touching him in the slightest. He sees the outline of a door glowing bright gold at the other side of the church, but has no time to wonder what his opponents have up their sleeve, with the last three members rushing him in a suicide run. 

At the same time Harry puts his stake in the ringleader's heart, the entire structure explodes, Merlin shouting in his ear as he passes out from a wave of sheer concussive force.

When he wakes up there's an angel - Harry checks, a little dazed - a literal angel with literal wings and the most beautiful smile in the world gazing down at him. His smile turns impish, one dimple tucked away into his cheek, and his delightfully red mouth curves further up and says, "Thank you, I think?" which is when Harry realizes he's speaking out loud.

"No, don't do that!" The angel cries out when Harry grimaces in embarrassment and tries to sit up. "I overestimated the strength of their spells and got you caught in the blast. I really - sorry?"

He pats Harry's chest, looking suitably hangdog and guilty, and somehow gets Harry's heart to slow down from its runaway train rhythm. "Anyway, thanks for distracting them, I wouldn't've gotten out otherwise." He has very green eyes, Harry notes distantly, too calm by half and hopefully not saying everything to cross his mind this time.

"Only-" the angel bites his lips, voice a little lower as his eyes open wider in entreaty, "Only I dunno where I am so if you'd help me get home I can try to get you to your people too?"

"If you wouldn't mind sticking around," and Harry has to tell himself to ignore how the angel visibly brightens up at this, glowing strongly enough to illuminate the smouldering wreck of the church, "I've been tasked to find the Singer of Dawn; we're supposed to help him back to his home."

"Oh!" The angel says, blush blooming out from his cheeks and down to his chest, and because Harry is a sworn knight he doesn't try to look further. "That's me! But, um, please call me Eggsy?" He says earnestly, with no idea of the havoc he's currently wreaking in Harry's well-ordered concept of the universe.

Really, it should have been obvious, with the way he's lit up from within, the glow casting everything into sharp relief, and Harry should have known better than to hope, even for a moment, that he could keep this divinely radiant creature for himself. Some of it must show on his face, because the angel - Eggsy - gathers him up into his wings and begins singing. It's intense and achingly beautiful, like Harry's view of Cornwall from the ruins of Tintagel after he'd been knighted, or even earlier, the first time Harry had gotten perfect scores in marksmanship, and he hadn't even needed to check the target, a sense of rightness settled deep into his bones.

It's too much to bear, so Harry closes his eyes, and wishes for impossible things instead.

\- 

Harry wakes up in medical, monitors beeping madly around him as Merlin frowns, furiously scribbling away at his clipboard. Beside him, exchanging fivers with Percival and looking remarkably well-rested for a demonically possessed man, stands Lancelot.

"Well done, Hars." Lancelot says, the cheeky bastard. "As always, you've impeccable taste in conquests."

It's a close thing, but Harry manages to keep his face completely disinterested when he says, "Oh?"

Which is when brightness begins to coalesce in one corner of his hospital room, as Merlin jabs particularly viciously at his clipboard and says under his breath, "Fuck me, not this again." Percival only smiles, nodding briefly at Harry as he ushers Merlin and a chortling Lancelot out the room.

And then Eggsy appears, head lowered as he shuffles quietly to Harry's bedside and hovers at the edge. Harry takes hold of one slender wrist, pressing a kiss to the underside, where faint veins of sunlight are visible through the skin. 

"Darling boy," Harry murmurs softly, eyes tracking the sweep of Eggsy's golden lashes. "I hope you're here to stay."

Eggsy looks up at Harry then, and Harry tugs him closer, so Eggsy can shyly thread one hand through Harry's curls, to touch his mouth softly to Harry's, as if seeking permission Harry had long since given.


End file.
